The micro LED display is one of the most discussed techniques among the next-generation display techniques. Particularly, it has the greatest potential in applications such as display for hand-held device, TV wall large-size indoor displays, AR/VR display devices, etc.
However, to be put to mass production, further development in the manufacturing process of the micro LED display is still required. For example, since micro devices (R/G/B) of the micro LED display have a small thickness and a small pitch, the conventional method of individual bonding cannot be adopted. Moreover, in addition to the requirement for position precision, the process of assembling the micro devices should also meet the speed requirement. However, due to the limitation of mass production, there is currently no perfect solution for rapidly and massively performing operations of pitch expansion and picking/placing of devices. Even though electrostatic picking/placing techniques have been developed, such techniques require complex and rapid high-precision mechanisms, and their overall costs for mass production cannot meet the expectation of the market.